Innocence
by RoCkInArIeL
Summary: Oorochimaru wants to make Sasuke's life a living hell, knowing nobody can stop him. Not only does he want Sasuke to serve him in the future, He want's to take his innocence! But how? when he's not there? use someone else, and who better than Kakashi...
1. Chapter 1

"We must hurry, the suns coming up and the hunter-nin's from this village should be coming out to play soon. As fun as that sounds I don't want to be here when they do" Oorochimaru said with a big grin on his face. His ninja were following him, making sure no one interferes with his plans. "I still don't see why you have to bother Sasuke, even after all this time!" Zaku said, and Oorochimaru hissed at him. "Don't take sides against me, mind your own business! What I intend to do with Sasuke doesn't concern you, now keep up with me" He snapped looking back at him, and he sighed. "OK, sorry" He said, and Dosu stopped him.

"Just give it a rest already, Zaku. Do you remember what I told you?" He said, and Oorochimaru stopped suddenly. They all stopped in a cloud of dust, and Oorochimaru smirked. "We've arrived, now here's what I want you to do. . .

Kakashi was sound asleep in his bed. (well I wouldn't say 'sound' asleep cause he was quite noisy) Deep in his dreams of odd things, people and whatever else you'd imagine Kakashi would dream about. (Not including you) He suddenly woke up to a sharp pain in his neck, but thought nothing of it. He gasped sitting up in bed, and grabbed the side of his neck. He glanced around his room, and another jolt of pain shot through his neck. He winced, and struggled against it. "Could it be!" He moaned out in pain, and rolled out of bed. He stumbled in his bathroom for some painkillers, and as he reached for them the pain only increased.

"Ugh no! He is definitely. . . I wonder if-hah Anko knows!" He shouted, and when he looked in the mirror there was Oorochimaru's face but only for a second. "Show yourself!" Kakashi shouted staggering backward, and he kicked open his bathroom door. He pulled down his shower curtain, and spun towards the door all in one swift move. "Long time no see Kakashi. . ." Said a small snake that slithered up Kakashi's arm, and he gasped throwing it on the floor. "Why are you here! Why have you come back, and don't say to visit because we aren't that close" He shouted flipping out a Kunai which seemed to come out of nowhere!

The snake laughed as it grew bigger, and morphed into Oorochimaru. "How did you know I was here? I don't think I sent a letter" He said folding his arms, and Kakashi stepped back. "I guess you could say I _'_'felt' your presence, do you not remember the curse seal you burdened me with so long ago!" Kakashi said pointing the tip of the Kunai at Oorochimaru, and he looked at Kakashi with desire. He was shirtless with black sweats on, and Oorochimaru couldn't deny that he liked what he saw. "I would've loved to have you as one of my subordinates, but you didn't want to be. Pity, pity, why not may I ask?" He said walking up to Kakashi, and he put his hands on Kakashi's shoulders.

"Because I'm not a trader!" He shouted glaring at him in disgust, and dropping the kunai. Oorochimaru slid his hands down Kakashi's chest, but Kakashi didn't push him away. Kakashi blushed, and bit his lip. "Your becoming off focus, why are you here!" He said raising his voice, and Oorochimaru simply walked out of the bathroom."Tea?" He said turning around, and Kakashi laughed. "Get out of my house, better yet! Get out of Kohona!" Kakashi shouted wanting authority, and Oorochimaru stopped at the far end of the hall. "Not until I get what I've come for, you understand Kakashi! You you put it as if it's so simple, and maybe it is! But not un. . ." Kakashi quickly ran up to him, and pinned him to the wall.

"What have you come for! Sasuke? If so you can forget it, Sasuke is far away from any enemy's reach!" He said glaring at Oorochimaru, and he smirked. "Oh, is he?" He said, and Kakashi gasped. . .

"Who are you guys! Let go of me, get the hell out of my house!" Sasuke shouted, and Dosu laughed. "Zaku and Kin had him in their grasp, and Sasuke was thrashing to get free. "What the fuck do you want from me?" Sasuke shouted, and Dosu smacked him. "Shut up! We don't want a damn thing, in fact we were sent here to warn you Sasuke" Dosu said looking at him, and Kin laughed. "Yeah, so if you stop squirming like a little bitch, we'll tell you what's going down" Zaku said letting him go, and Kin threw him on the floor. "Warn me of what! This better be important. . ." Sasuke said standing up, and Dosu laughed.

"Oh it is, so important that we came all this way just to tell you" He said tilting his head, and Sasuke folded his arms. "OK, so what the hell is it!" He said, and Kin sighed. "It's not what, but who" She said, and Zaku said. "Just beware of Kakashi. . ."

Oorochimaru jumped on Kakashi's back, forcing him down on the floor. "Dammit, hold still Kakashi! This is for your and Sasuke's own good!" He shouted pinning Kakashi on the floor, and he was reaching for Kakashi's wrist. "What do you want with Sasuke! Wasn't putting your curse mark on him enough!" Kakashi shouted kicking Oorochimaru off of him, and Oorochimaru slid back till he hit a wall. Oorochimaru laughed, and jumped back on Kakashi. He pressed Kakashi's face against the wall, and had snakes bind Kakashi's hands and feet. "Comfy? You sure look it, now listen to me Kakashi" he sais smiling, and Kakashi strained against him.

"Like I have anything better to do" Kakashi said rolling his eyes, and Oorchimaru pressed his hand harder against Kakashi's face. "That's right you don't, you know your arrogance is upsetting me. Why I could simply kill you if I wanted, but. . ." He said, but Kakashi cut him off. "But you'd rather play with your victims before you kill them, I know. I've heard you say that over and over again" He said, and Oorchimaru smirked. "Well hear this Kakashi! I'm sick of wasting my time on you so, if you'll be so kind" He said letting go of Kakashi's head, and Kakashi swung his arms around smacking Oorochimaru in the face.

The snakes released Kakashi's hands, and Oorochimaru lunged backward. "I'll never let you bite me or Sasuke again! No matter what it takes, you will never harm him again so. Good luck with your plan because it's never going to work! In fact you've already lost" He said trying to get up, but the snakes held him down. "Oh really Kakashi? You speak so boldly but in the end, have nothing to show for it" Oorochimaru said laughing, and Kakashi growled. One of the snakes slithered up, and bit Kakashi's wrist leaving a curse mark in the shape of a triangle. "Ah shit!" Kakashi cried out in pain, and he was feeling faint.

All of the snakes pulled back, and slithered their way back to Oorchimaru. Oorochimaru walked over to Kakashi, and stood over him. Kakashi ran his fingers over the mark, and examined it. "I've never seen this type of mark before, tell me what it does!" Kakashi shouted, but Oorochimaru was walking away. Before Kakashi lost consciousness Oorochimaru said, "You'll see, just try and stay away from Sasuke. . ."


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours later Kakashi was still on the floor of his bedroom unconscious, and his team were waiting for him on the training grounds. "This is serious, Kakashi's never been 7 hours late before!" Sakura said, and Naruto nodded. "Yeah usually he'd be late what 2 maybe even 4 hours tops, but this is ridiculous! Huh?!? Hey, where's Sasuke?" Naruto said, and Sakura stopped. "What!! Where'd he go?!? Sasuke!" She shouted looking arond for him, and he came out from behind a bush. "Oh, there you are! What the heck were you doing behind a. . . Never mind I don't even wanna know" Naruto said shaking his head, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't doing anything, your such a loser! I can't train with Kakashi sensei, I'll just train on my own for now on" He said not looking at either of them, and Sakura jumped in his way. "What are you talking about? Sasuke, what's going on?" She said, and Naruto looked at him. "That's fine with me, goodbye Sasuke!" He said smiling, and Sakura hit him on the head. "Naruto, how could you say that?!" She shouted, and Sasuke shook his head. "Listen! Do you guys remember those ninja from the village of the hidden sound? That we fought during the exams?" He said, and they nodded.

"Yeah so, what about them? What do they have to do with. . ." Sakura said, but he stopped her. "Let me finish.. Earlier today they broke into my house, and told me to avoid Kakashi. . . Don't know how or why, but I think I should" He said turning away from them, and Naruto was shocked. "That's crazy, Sasuke! Are you really going to listen to them?! I mean they don't even know anything about Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto shouted grabbing Sasuke's shoulders, and he shook him. "Yeah, Naruto's got a point there. How long do you plan to avoid him?" She said frowning, and Sasuke pushed Naruto.

"Just until I can figure out why. . ." He said about to walk off, and Naruto thought os something. "Hold on, I've got a plan! I'll tell you on the way to Kakashi Sensei's!" He shouted grabbing Sasuke and Sakura's arm, and they headed for Kakashi's house. . .

Oorochimaru stopped running once he was out of Kohona. "Did you deal with Sasuke?" He asked Zaku, and he nodded. "Yes, we did just as you said" Zaku said smirking, and Dosu looked at Oorochimaru. "Why did you tell us to warn Sasuke of Kakashi, his Sensei?" Dosu asked rubbing his neck, and Oorochimaru laughed. "Well to be honest I put a curse mark on Kakashi's wrist" He said and Kin rolled her eyes. "Another one? What is it with you and those two?!" She said, and Zaku nudged her.

"So what does this curse mark make Kakashi do?" He said and Oorochimaru smirked. "What I've always wanted, now let's head home shall we? The curse mark will wear off in a week, so I'll be checking in on them from time to time" Oorochimaru said, and they headed back from which they came. . .

Naruto and Sakura stood over Kakashi while Sasuke stood by the door. "Do you think he's dead?" Sakura said looking at Naruto, and he turned pale. "Uh I sure hope not" He said, and he reached to poke Kakashi, Kakashi grabbed his arm, and pulled Naruto over to him. "What the heck's gotten into you Kakshi Sensei?! I mean I'm happy to see you too but, let me go!" Naruto shouted, and Kakashi held Naruto against his chest. Sasuke gasped and started to temble. _Could that be what they were warning me about?! _He thought, and Kakashi laughed getting on his knees.

"Hello, what's going on? You do realize today is your day off right?" Kakashi said still holding Naruto, and Sakura was scared for Naruto. "So that's why you never showed up!" she said snapping her fingers, and Kakashi nodded. "Yes, but why did we find you lying on your floor?" Naruto said trying to slip out of Kakashi's arms, but he tightened his grip. "Long story, I don't want to bore you to death with my rambling. Sasuke, is everything alright?" He said not looking at him, and Sasuke looked up.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask yourself the same question!" Sasuke shouted running at Kakashi, and Sakura screamed. "Sasuke what are you doing?!?" Sasuke Growled as he charged at Kakashi and Naruto. "Let go of Naruto!" He shouted flipping out his kunai, and Naruto shut his eyes. "That's it Sasuke, kill me to get stronger..." Kakashi said pushing Naruto aside, and Kakashi fell back. "What. . . was that all about?!?" Naruto shouted crawling away from Kakashi, and Sasuke stopped. "Why does that sound so familiar. . ." He whispered staring dead at Kakashi, he was scared stiff.

Sakura ran out of the rom screaming, and did not look back. Kakashi groaned sitting up, and he held his head. "Ugh I feel aweful." He said closing his visible eye, and Naruto sighed. "Kakashi sensei, you don't look so good. What happened to you earlier today?" He asked, Kakashi thought back on what happened, and instantly felt sick. "Oorochimaru." He muttered. "Sasuke! Where's Sasuke?!" He demanded standing up, and Sasuke ran behind Naruto. "Right here, he's been here this whole time. Didn't you notice him, Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto said, Sasuke gripped his shoulders, and Kakashi shrugged.

"No, now get him out of here! Sasuke just get out of my sight, do it for your own good." Kakashi said not looking at him, and Sasuke was stunned. "Fine! I told you I should've never come here, Naruto" He said walking out, and Naruto laughed. "Sorry Sasuke, maybe you'll find more out later on!" He shouted after Sasuke, and Kakashi appeared behind him. "So now that he's gone, what shall we do?" Kakashi said covering his wrist, and Naruto turned around. "Well uh I was going to go with Sasuke, why? What did you have in mind?" Naruto said rubbing his neck, and Kakashi knelt down in front of Naruto.

"Well if you must know Sauske, it involves only you and I. Now that we're alone though, I can finally do what he's always wanted. . to you" He said putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder, who was quite confused. "Uh Kakashi Sensei, I'm not Sasuke. Who are you talking about?" He said but Kakashi covered his mouth. "Shh. . Don't ruin this for me, but you may keep resisting though. I like it, I like a little struggle whilst trying to complete my goals" Kakashi said sliding his hand down Naruto's arm, grabbing his hand, and Naruto looked scared.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Kakashi, who. . Who are you?!" He said rasing his voice, and Kakashi grabbed his wrist, moaning in pain. "Oh Naruto! This hurts. . ah so much, what I'm about to do" He shouted and Naruto knelt beside him, patting his back. "Kakashi Sensei! What is it, are you gonna be ok?" He said looking at him, and Kakashi started to cry. "No. . I can't prevent this so leave before it's to late, Naruto!" He shouted struggling against the pain, and Naruto was shocked.

"No. I won't leave you, not when you're like this. Who is oorochimaru, what's he want with Sasuke?!" He said holding Kakashi's sides with noth hands, and his pain increased. "He wants to. . Naruto just get out!" He shouted feeling faint falling on Naruto's chest, and Naruto held Kakashi.


End file.
